epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Drakan95/Epic Rap Battles of History : Walter White VS Rick Grimes 2
'Sup everyone and welcome to my battle with the lucky number 13! Yeaaaah....remember when I said to you that I will never do any battle in my series that ERB has done it before? (bpf) Well you're about to be shocked because I finally decide to do one of them and it will probably be the last one. However this is more than just a rap bout. This is a tribute to Jella and to his battle, so yeah hope you enjoy it man, but most importantly hope you'll enjoy it as well! :D So let's get to the point, this battle features Breaking Bad protagonist, Walter White rapping against The Walking Dead protagonist, Rick Grimes to finally put an end to the feud and to decide who is the most iconic AMC protagonist. Beat : Criminal Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY : ' ' VS BEGIN! 'Walter White :' (starts at 0:24) Time to finish what we started, cowboy, hope you’re ready for more Because this badass kingpin is the one who’s about to open the score You’ll put your life at risk if you think you can walk out here as the winner Gonna be shaken more than Shane banged your wife, you're just a beginner I’m the true AMC icon, while you always call for help like a snitch And to quote my man Jesse, you’re nothing but a massive bitch! I feel confident to crush this excuse for a sheriff, since my style is on fire You can call me Heisen-Lord, since you stepped foot in my meth empire Not only you’ll get pummeled when your weak ass catches my lyrical bash But you’re just a failure to your group and your comics need to go to the trash I’m the danger! I’m the one who knocks! I’m your well deserved disaster! Your show just makes me so sick, it’s even more annoying than my cancer And everytime you look so boring when you shoot a zombie in the head I’ll be the one Walking out victorious, while you’ll just end up so Dead! I’m like a big hungry angry shark, call me The Great Walter White Just say my name already so we can decide the winner of this fight! 'Rick Grimes :' (1:13) Well if it isn’t the gross chemistry teacher who tries so hard to win Thinking you’re so great, but for your family you’re just a huge sin! Let’s see how many insults will you spit, when I’ll shoot your brains out I can beat this ugly sick abomination with just one eye! No doubt! Breaking this twisted man ‘till he learns to be with his boy a good dad Your raps are disgusting than the walkers! I guess I can call them very Bad! Heisen-Lord? More like Heisein-shit! Your victory here will be just a lie It’s funny that you called yourself a shark! You got outsmarted by a fly! This cop who rocks his hat is gonna beat you viciously! The challenge is on! Slice the style of this bitch of Skylar with some much ease, call me Michonne My group has the best survivors, The Walking Dead is going strong! And hey, Breaking Bad ''is an expired crap! It’s just like you man : lifeless and passed away Not only you kill innocent people without a reason, but you’re also a dull M.C. Your show is the one better and golden? Seriously Walt, I rather watch House, M.D. You compared to me? I think it’s clear who in this bout has the biggest gun I’ll chill out with Carl, while you can stick with your dumb paralyzed son! 'Jesse Pinkman : (2:02) Yo, bitch! I’m here to bring the heat! It’s your boy, Jesse Pinkman! About to destroy this failure as a leader until his face turns pink, man! Your wife is a bitch, your son is a bitch, but most importantly you’re a bitch Trying to step to us, you bitch? We’ll beat you and leave you in a fucking ditch! You bitch! Winning against my man is hard for you and for your pathetic life And while we earn some fuckin’ money, you should keep an eye on your wife Our show is the one entertaining who rose to a huge worldwide fame How the fuck can you beat us, if you can’t pronounce correctly your own son’s name! '''Daryl Dixon : (2:27) Need some help, Rick? Because I think I’ve arrived at a perfect time To diss those two stinky and icky bugs with some dirty killing rhymes! I’ve been watching you since the beginning, and I can see you’re not that smart When I’m about to shoot some bolts straight through your useless dark hearts Jesse and Walter, you’ll see that when you put up a fight, you won’t get that far Because the longer you talk shit,'' the more you become what you really are!'' I guess we proved to you that this battle was something that you two couldn’t pass One victory for The Walking Dead, and one kick to Walt’s cancerous ass! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RA-''' (Some walkers appear and start to eat the logo.) '''-AAAAAAAA.....AAAAAAAAPAPAPAPARGHHH! Poll Who won? Walter White & Jesse Pinkman Rick Grimes & Daryl Dixon Hint for the next battle Category:Blog posts